The Unexpected Gift
by CriesofCapricorn
Summary: [“Here,” Shannon thrust the package forward to Claire, sticking it out in front of her as if she couldn’t wait to get rid of it. As if it’d cause her relief.] Post “Exodus,” Shannon gives baby Aaron a comforting gift. Claire and Shannon friendship.


"Here," Shannon thrust the package forward to Claire, sticking it out in front of her as if she couldn't wait to get rid of it. As if it'd cause her relief. Post "Exodus," Shannon gives baby Aaron a comforting gift. Claire and Shannon friendship.

A/N: Please feel free to leave any kind of reviews, whether they are complimentary or constructively critical since I am not quite sure if I have the characterization right, especially for Shannon.

--

It was fairly quiet that evening in the caves. With the sun long set and her child safe in her arms again, Claire did nothing but sit blissfully and watch her son sleep. Charlie and Sayid has went to the ocean to aid Charlie's head wound, while Sun, worried sick about Jin, had decided to take a walk to ease her mind. Claire and Aaron were alone near the roaring fire.

Or, at least, they had thought.

"Here," an indifferent tone broke the peaceful stillness.

Claire stared up and only questioned, "Sorry, what?"

"Here," Shannon thrust the package forward to Claire, sticking it out in front of her as if she couldn't wait to get rid of it. As if it'd cause her relief.

Mindful of little Aaron's slumber, Claire carefully accepted Shannon's poorly wrapped object with the very ends of her fingers on her left hand while still keeping her right hand under the baby's head.

"What is it?" Claire asked, intently gazing at the gift, unable to open it for she obviously had her hands tied at the moment.

"Just open it, God!" Taking notice of the situation, Shannon sighed, as she finally realized Claire could not open the package herself. "Oh, right." Reaching over, Shannon delicately unwrapped the gift, covered in the newspapers found in the plane from over a month ago. The package revealed an unexpected item.

Claire shook her head, gently, "That's – is that a teddy bear?"

"Well, yeah," Shannon said, obnoxiously, "I know it's old, but you couldn't tell it was a teddy bear?"

"No, no! I could; I did. I was – am – just _confused_."

"Oh, well, I don't know, I just wanted your kid to have it. When I was a little girl, around eight, I guess, my dad married Boone's mom. See, we're only step-siblings. Anyway, I was kind of scared 'cause, y'know, it's new people and a whole new place, and Boone, who was little older than me, bought me this. He said that I shouldn't be afraid because even though I was a _girl_ – he was still like ten at the time which includes the whole 'girls are icky' concept – he would still look out for me and take care of me. It was sweet. Ever since then, I carry this thing around everywhere, even when Boone made fun of me for bringing it on this flight. Anyway, this bear got me through rough times, and it looks like your baby's gonna face hard times on this hellhole island, too, so I figured he could use it. I know it's kind of worn and it's got tears in a couple of places, but –"

"Shannon, I can't."

"Why not?" she said, shrugging her shoulders in an irritated and obnoxious way.

Claire begins, "Because it belongs to you. Your brother gave it to you. I know it'd kill you to give it up and that's why I'm not asking you to."

"Look, Claire, just take it. I'm too old for it anyway. It's what he would have wanted me to do. Y'know, helping people out. Besides, I got Vincent now so I guess I feel entitled to take part in the gift-giving or something," Shannon explained, trying her best to do it nonchalantly.

"Well, thanks. What's its name?"

"Oh, it's stupid. Your kid, uh, Aaron, can name it whatever he wants."

"No, I'd like to know. I'm sure it's not stupid."

"Uh, BB. Its name was BB. It stood for Booney-bear, 'cause, you know, he gave it to me. Yeah," Shannon rolled her eyes, "my creativity sucked as a little kid."

Claire only smiled at her. "I like it. Booney-bear. It's really cute." Claire slowly, now, stood up and placed Aaron in his crib, "Aaron, this is Booney-bear," she sets the teddy bear beside him, "you two are going to take very good care of the other, okay?"

Having just woken up, the baby began to get fussy. Mostly making noises and wriggling about.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go get some sleep before dawn," Shannon said, uncomfortable with the silence. She stood and began to depart.

"Shannon, I know I haven't said it before, but I'm sorry for … your loss. And I know this past week's been incredibly tough on you and doing what you just did took a brave and generous person. So, thank-you very much. I mean it."

Giving the first warm smile she has in a while, she replied, "Thanks and … you're welcome."


End file.
